


Yuzuru Hanyu's Greatest Challenge

by Junliet



Series: Quarantink [10]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Chaotic Yuzu, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Quarantink, washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: Landing the quad loop? Child’s play. Landing the quad lutz? Easy. Landing the quad axel? Nothing. Landing the quad axel from a back-counter entrance? Simple. Adding a triple toe loop on the end? Consistent enough that he landed it at the Olympics. But this? This was not easy.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Yuzuru Hanyu's Greatest Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my day 9 of the challenge and the prompt this time is Washing Machine. The relationship is implied here, but if I had more words I would definitely have gone into it more. I hope you all like this xx

Landing the quad loop? Child’s play. Landing the quad lutz? Easy. Landing the quad axel? Nothing. Landing the quad axel from a back-counter entrance? Simple. Adding a triple toe loop on the end? Consistent enough that he landed it at the Olympics. But this? This was not easy.

He pushed his glasses up his nose and reread the instructions. Pulling on anything that looked like a drawer, he eventually got it open and tossed in one of the pods. Actually, the clothes were pretty dirty. He tossed in another one just to be sure. He then slammed the drawer shut and, closing his eyes, he randomly poked at a button before he turned the dial to a random setting and pressed start. Water started to fill the machine which was a good sign and a win in Yuzuru’s book. Happy that he’d done something right, he scooped up Effie and went off with her in his arms.

When Yuzuru came back, however, he realised that it wasn’t all fun and games. He opened up the machine and started to unload the clothes when he stopped. He held up his favourite oversized jumper he’d stolen from Javi, groaning.

It had shrunk.


End file.
